


White Hat's Treasures

by Noahofbond18



Category: Villainous
Genre: M/M, Other, family cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahofbond18/pseuds/Noahofbond18
Summary: If someone had told him that, when he grew up, he would have a loving husband and child, White Hat would have never believed it. He would have smiled sadly and said that it was impossible. When White Hat was a small eldritch, living on the streets under the care of his older brother, he never would have believed he would have a family of his own... back then, White Hat believed that the only family he would ever have was Black Hat and that, romantically, he would be alone forever... But he never expected this.





	White Hat's Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my journal during school ouo I was inspired and I did it. Enjoy.

If someone had told him that, when he grew up, he would have a loving husband and child, White Hat would have never believed it. He would have smiled sadly and said that it was impossible. When White Hat was a small eldritch, living on the streets under the care of his older brother, he never would have believed he would have a family of his own... back then, White Hat believed that the only family he would ever have was Black Hat and that, romantically, he would be alone forever... but he never expected- 

“Lily?” A voice snapped White Hat out of his thoughts. The pale horror looked up from the book he had been staring at, his one eyed gaze falling onto the eldritch who had apparently just sat beside him. “Are you alright?” Red Hat asked, gently wrapping an arm around his slim waist. 

“I’m fine, rose.” White Hat smiled, leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder. “I just spaced out for a moment.” He loved to call Red that nickname, and even more so when Red called him ‘lily’. It reminded White of when they first met and fell in love... and it made his heart flutter. 

Red Hat pressed a kiss to his forehead, a soft purr escaping him. “If you’re sure you’re alright.” 

“I’m fine.” White assured him, giving him a nuzzle. “Did you need something, love?”

“I was thinking we could take the little princess to the park today,” he smiled. “It’s finally begun to snow, so she should have plenty to do.” The ‘little princess’ was their small two year old daughter. Eliza, named after White Hat’s mother. She was very young, but could already walk and say full sentences. Such a sweet child she was, and White was extremely proud of her. 

“That sounds like a lovely idea.” White Hat smiled widely, clapping his hands together. “I’m sure Eliza will love the snow!” Oh, he could teach her how to make snow angels! Or they could all build a snowman together! He was getting all excited just thinking about it. Red Hat chuckled softly at his husband’s excitement, gladly taking his hand when they stood. 

Eliza was sitting in her play room, being watched by 6.0.6 and 9.0.9 as she played with her dolls. When White and Red walked in, she grinned up at them with those sharp little teeth that all eldritch had. 

“Hello princess~!” White Hat cooed at his precious child, gently lifting her into his arms. 

“Mama!” Eliza giggled, nuzzling her cheek against White’s. Red chuckled softly, kissing the toddler’s forehead lovingly. 

“Hello princess~ Want to go outside?” He purred, brushing some white hair out of her small face. Eliza had to pause and White Hat knew that she was trying to remember how to say a particular word. She was still only a toddler, so this happened quite a bit. Trying to help, however, only seemed to upset her, and White suspected this was because Eliza wanted to work it out for herself. So they let her think, remaining quiet for her. 

“Yyyeeesss!” The tiny eldritch finally replied, bouncing gently in her mother’s arms. 

“Good job~!” Red chuckled, ruffling her hair gently as White giggled softly. Eliza giggled proudly, clapping her little hands together. White Hat left with her while Red got their coats. He dressed his daughter in some warm red and blue clothing, (all of her clothing was this color scheme. That, or red and white), making sure she wouldn't’ catch a cold. 

Once Eliza was all bundled up, White Hat went back down to his husband, who was waiting for them by the front doors in his own winter clothing. 

“You both look lovely~” Red purred, taking Eliza to allow White Hat to pull on his own coat. 

“I haven’t put on my coat yet,” The pale horror tilted his head slightly. 

“Exactly~” Red kissed White’s forehead. A bright blue blushed spread across his pale cheeks and he hid his face in his husband’s shoulder. Red let out a laugh, kissing his head. “See? Absolutely lovely~”

“Stooooop....~” White Hat whined, though this only served to make the alpha laugh again. 

“Forgive me, lily~ I couldn’t help myself.” He chuckled as they walked out of the manor with Eliza. 

It was quite cold outside, the snow sparkling in the daylight. White Hat gently tightened the little scarf around Eliza’s face to make absolutely sure she was warm. 

Hugging his husband’s arm, White Hat walked with his family to the nearby park. Half way there, Eliza began whining and trying to pull out of Red’s arms. “Down!” The little horror pouted at her father, who laughed slightly in response. 

“Alright princess, I’ll put you down.” He smiled before gently doing so, placing her down on the snowy sidewalk. Eliza giggled happily, reaching up immediately with her mitten covered hands and grabbing onto both her parent’s. White Hat chuckled softly, taking one of her hands as they began walking again. Every few steps, Eliza jumped and giggled in delight, both older eldritch lifting her up gently every time she jumped. She was so cute, White Hat could hardly hand it! And she was growing so fast... soon enough his baby would have to be enrolled in school, and she would make friends and play and learn. It was exciting, but sad too. Oh if only she could stay his adorable little princess forever... but White knew that she couldn’t. Eliza would grow up and someday be a beautiful young woman. But, for now, she was still little and he could enjoy playing in the snow with her. 

When they reached the park, Eliza slipped her hands out of her parent’s and ran off to the playground. There were already a few children playing on the equipment. Some were forming snow angels or building snowmen. There were a few older children having a snowball fight a little way away from the playground. Red led White over to a nearby bench, where they sat down together and watched little Eliza run around with the other children. 

“She’s going to make a lot of friends.” White Hat giggled softly, giving Red’s arm a happy little nuzzle. “I can tell... she’s a very social girl.” 

“We’re going to have to look at schools soon...” Red replied thoughtfully, pulling his husband a bit closer. 

“Let’s not worry about that right now... we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Right now, White Hat wanted to focus on the present where Eliza was still too young and his sweet little girl. Both eldritch looked up when the child question ran over to them. “What is it, princess?” White smiled when she up. Eliza pointed to a few older children building a snowman. 

“I wanna to that!” She bounced excitedly, grinning up at her parents. 

“Alright darling. Let’s all go build a snowman.” White smiled widely and stood, gently taking Eliza’s hand in his. The red clad eldritch chuckled softly and stood as well, following the two of them to an empty patch of snow. They began to roll the snow into large balls. Eliza insisted on making the biggest part of the snowman, once her parents had showed her how to make it of course. White and Red gladly let her try to make it while they made the middle and the head. The tiny eldritch made little strained noises as the ball began getting too big for her to roll by herself. 

“Would you like some help, princess?” Red chuckled softly, going over to her. She pouted and plopped down in the snow, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the big snow ball. 

“It’s hard!” 

“Well then, we’ll do it together.” White Hat laughed lightly, walking over as well and gently pulling the little one back onto her feet. “Alright?” She nodded and began pushing again, this time assisted by her parents. They rolled the ball together until it was big enough. Eliza clapped her hands together happily, giggling at the big mound of snow. 

“Ready to put it together princess~?” Red purred, patting her head lovingly. 

“Yes!” The small eldritch happily went over to the middle ball and tried to lift it up all by herself. This was impossible of course, since she was very small compared to it. White Hat discretely used his powers to help her place it on the bottom part of the snowman. She gasped excitedly and grinned up at her parents. 

“Good job~!” White Hat praised, grinning widely. Eliza giggled proudly and they all began to decorate the snowman. Red summoned a scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's ‘neck’. White Hat made a duplicate of his own top hat, giving it to his child before lifting her up and letting her put it on top of the snowman’s head. They all stepped back to admire their work, the tiny eldritch giggling happily when she saw the snowman they all built. White Hat hugged Red’s arm gently, smiling gently after their daughter as she ran off to play on the playground again. “So cute...” He purred softly. 

“She get’s it from you~” Red Hat purred, kissing his husband’s head and making the omega blush bright blue again. He hid his face, huffing softly. God dammit, why did he have to be so good at making him get flustered?! It wasn’t fair! Red laughed slightly in amusement and led him back over to the bench. 

They sat together on the bench for a while longer, watching Eliza play with the other children and sometimes quietly talking. Mostly about some more products they could ask Slug and Flurge to make, or poking fun some of the heroes who came to shop and buy White Hat’s products. When it got dark, White and Red called Eliza back and they began going home. That day’s activities had apparently tuckered the little darling out because she fell asleep in Red’s arms as they walked. 

“I’m glad she had fun...” White Hat purred softly as he tucked the child in, kissing her forehead. 

“Me too...” Red smiled, wrapping an arm around his husband and leading him back to their bedroom. White Hat leaned against him, purring quietly. 

He felt so blessed to have Red by his side... never had he believed that he would have something like this... Black Hat had been his only family for so long... that White had given up all hope... But now, White Hat had a lovely family. A handsome and loving husband and a beautiful baby girl. He would never trade them for anything in the world...


End file.
